A D Gray Man Fairy Tale
by NefasSegador
Summary: Once upon a time there was a Kingdom called the Black Order...


**Okay due to my lack of updates, I decided to make one shot. Now the reason being is because of F**KING writers block! And the only way I can find a way to stop it is by making a one shot of my own personal fairy tale. Now warning this is full of fluff that'll rot you're teeth, so viewers beware!**

**Cast:**

**Lenalee – Princess**

**Komui – Prince**

**Reever – Royal Advisor**

**Allen Walker – Servant**

**Kanda – Captain of the Guard (The Swordsman)**

**Lavi – Librarian Assistant (The Assistant)**

**Bookman – Librarian **

**Krory – Gardener **

**Marie – Muscian **

**Miranda – Madam of the Castle**

**Segador – Royal Forester **

**Haku – Princess' Aid (Blind Aid)**

**Reena – Princess' Guard (The Fighter)**

**Victoria – Princess' Guard (The Eldest) **

**Kori – Princess' Guard (Former Thief)**

**Damon – Falconer **

**Tyki – Nobleman (The Noah)**

**Link – Scribe **

**Millennium Earl – The Earl**

**Levevier – Royal Herald**

* * *

_A few days ago…._

_"The King and Queen before they died, have dictated that the young Princess must have a fiancé before she turns 21. On the day of her 16th birthday, and potential suitors, of any class or wealth, may come to the castle and try and pursue the Princess' hand in marriage. The suitor was bring some sort of gift and talent to show the Princess in order for her to pick her suitor! So says the will of the late King and Queen!" The royal Herald announced at every town, city, and castle in the country of the Black Order._

Once upon a time in a land far away, there was a kingdom of the Black Order. The Black Order was a large peaceful kingdom and was full happiness and smiles. However one man was in tears due to a certain law of the court his parents set before….

"Wah!" The Prince of the Black Order cried as he clutched his sister tightly.

"Nii-san…." The Princess lamented as she looked down at her crying brother.

"C'mon Prince, get off your sister." The Royal Advisor sighed as he pulled his superior off.

"No! I don't want to!" The prince cried. "Why did mother and father have to make it law that my precious sister must be wedded by her 16th birthday!"

"Because they probably knew you would forfeited the throne for her so you can work back in your labs more." The Royal Advisor sighed as he finally got the prince off his sister.

"No!" The prince complained as his Royal Advisor dragged him out of his sister's room.

"Well at least you aren't going to have an arranged marriage." The princess sighed. Then a white haired servant came over and brought a glass of water for the princess. "Thanks Allen." The princess smiled at the servant causing him to blush slightly.

"You're welcome Princess." The servant said bowing and blushing slightly.

"C'mon Allen you know me enough to call me by my first name." The Princess laughed.

"Fine… Lenalee." Allen said the red on his cheeks a little more pronounced when he said the Princess' name.

"So about this marriage contest…." Allen trailed off as Lenalee sat down on her bed and sighed. Lenalee blushed heavily.

"W-W-Well with my parents knowing my brother's over proctiveness, they thought it would be best that they arrange a sort of marriage proposal from the grave." Lenalee laughed though it was tinged with a bit of sadness.

"You miss them don't you." Allen pursued gently. Lenalee nodded before throwing her arms around Allen and hugging the teen tightly. Allen's face went even redder when she felt the princess arms around him. Despite knowing for years and being her friend, the young servant was still not used to the Princess' kindness. Very carefully he patted the princess' back and rubbed soothing circles. "Sh, it's alright."

A knock interrupted them. The princess and the servant instantly sprang away from each other, both of them flustered and out of breath.

"Uh, who is it?" Lenalee asked trying to calm herself.

"The Forester." A deep gravely voice said as he opened the door. The forester was a teen around 16 with white hair and bandaged face. A black hooded cowl was thrown over his shoulders and on his belt was a knife and a hatchet.

"Oh, Segador!" The servant exclaimed after seeing his quiet friend. The forester nodded in his direction before turning back to the princess.

"Many noble man are entering the castle as we speak. Many of whom are expecting a large feast. Do you wish for me to provide the meat for the feast?"

"That would be wise Master Forester." The Princess said. The Forester nodded before turning to Allen.

"You better hurry up. Time's ticking." The Forester said as he walked out, leaving the servant serval shades paler and a bit red.

"What did he mean by that?" The princess asked.

"N-Nothing." The servant stuttered before getting up. "Uh Lenalee, I need to go to the library and see the Librarian and his apprentice for a while." And without further ado left in a flash.

The Librarian and his apprentice were working with the scribe to try and catalogue all the books. Well the Librarian and the Scribe were, the apprentice was too busy trying to flirt with one of the guards that he didn't notice the Librarian sneak up behind and smack him in the end.

"Work!" The Librarian ordered.

"Ouch! Jeez you old panda that hurt!" The apprentice hissed as he rubbed his head.

"Lavi! Lavi! I have a problem!" The servant yelled as he ran to the red headed one-eyed Librarian apprentice.

"Yo! What is it Allen?" The Apprentice asked as he turned to the Servant.

"I need that sheet for that song!" The Servant pleaded.

"For wh-" The Apprentice started but then realization hit him. "Oh ho. I know why you're doing this." The Servant went red.

"What's going on?" The Falconer asked as he appeared from his falcoln alcove from above the Library. "Why's Allen blushing?"

"The moyashi is trying to woo the Princess with his piano playing skills." The Appretice laughed as he pulled out some sheet music from his pocket and giving it to the red faced Servant.

The Falcolner rolled his eyes. "Well Segador and I have to go hunt for food for those posh nobles." Before he pulled himself up. "Good luck man!" The Falconer's retreating voice yelled. The Servant nodded before running out of the library.

The Forester and the Falconer were in the forest, catching the foor to feed the noble's that were coming.

"Do you think Allen can woo the Princess?" The Falconer asked as he sent a bird to search for some wild game. The Forester didn't say anything as he leapt off the tree they were in.

"Yes." The Forester said when he landed. "Are you still trying to woo one of the Princess' personal guards?"

The Falconer blushed as he tried to bat away the question. "W-What do you mean?" He stuttered before something came to him. "Hey Seg?"

"Hm?" The Forester asked as the two of them were creeping upon a deer.

"How do you still feel about the Princess' aid?" The Forester dropped his knife.

"N-None of your business Damon." The Forester stuttered as he tried to regulate his breathing. Luckily his bandages covered his blushing face. He picked up his knife before pouncing on the dear and killing it swiftly.

"Uh huh." The Falconer chuckled as his bird flew and landed on his arm. He fed it some raw meat for thanks.

"Shut up and help me carry the deer." The Forester grumbled.

_Tonight…_

"Hello everyone!" The Prince exclaimed as he gazed at the large collection of nobles before him. Inwardly he sighed. _All these pompous and ambitious men just want to marry my precious sister to elevate their status. _"HOW DARE THEY!" The Prince yelled the last part loudly and all the noblemen turned to steaming Prince. The Prince nervously chuckled it off as he snapped his fingers.

"Madam Miranda send our guest's their food!" The Prince announced to the Madam of the Castle. She quickly nodded before turning to the young women behind her, however she tripped and fell on her face. She quickly got up and brushed it off before ordering all the young ladies to serve the noblemen their food.

Meanwhile in her room the Princess was being helped by her aid into her dress.

"Don't worry Princess Lenalee, you'll be fine." The white haired Blind Princess' aid assured as she strapped Lenalee's dress together.

"It's not the contest I'm worried about, it's the men…." The Princess sighed. "I don't want to marry any of them. Most of them probably don't even love me. They just love my status." The Princess fell onto her bed tiredly.

"Don't say that Lenalee." The Aid said dropping the formalities for her friend. "There must be some man out there that truly loves you." The Princess looked at her friend.

"Sometimes I envy your freedom Haku." The Princess smiled. "You're free to marry anyone you choose when ever."

"Oh don't say that Lenalee. There's no one out there that could like blind weird me." The Blind Aid sighed however a nock on the door interrupted their thoughts. The door opened to reveal the Servant and the Forester.

"Lenalee are you alright?" The Servant asked. The Princess nodded.

"It's alright Allen. Just a little tense for tonight." The Princess assured.

"What are you doing here Segador?" The Blind Aid asked as she smelled the familiar scent of pine and blood on the Forester.

"…. Would you like to accompany me for a while…" The Forester quietly said. The Blind Aid blushed heavily before nodding and grabbed the Forester's clothed hand and walking out of the Princess' room. That left only the Servant and the Princess.

"Are you ready Lenalee?" The Servant asked. The Princess nodded. "I'll go get your guard then." Then he left leaving The Princess to wonder about who truly does love her. Then the sound of three sets of soft footsteps alerted her to the arrival of her guards.

"Princess Lenalee." The Eldest said.

"Woohoo! Lenalee gonna get married!" The Former Thief cheered and danced around the Princess. The Fighter flicked the back of her head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Can't you see the Princess doesn't want to get married." The Eldest sighed wishing her junior was more serious.

"Don't worry if any man tries to touch you. He'll whatever he used to touch you with." The Fighter, her wrist blades extending briefly before slipping back under sleeve.

"Yeah! Don't worry Lenalee, we'll kill anyone you say should die!" The Former Thief saluted. The Eldest nodded. The Princess looked at her guards before laughing.

"I couldn't have picked anyone better than you three to protect me." The Princess laughed. The three guards flushed with pride before standing at attention.

"Ready to serve Princess." They saluted before they and Lenalee walked out of the room and into the large dining area. There they saw the Captain of the guard leering at all the noblemen. Many of who thought he was woman. The Swordsman acted accordingly and through many of them out of windows or threatened to cut their heads off with his sword.

"So Yuu, keeping the peace?" The Apprentice asked as he stood next to the captain.

"Shut it Baka-Usagi!" The Swordsman yelled as he tried to cut off the Apprentice's head. Luckily the Gardener was around and holding a large plant that the Apprentice was able to hide behind. The Swordsman however ran into the plant and made it fall.

"Watch out Krory-kins, Yuu's on a rampage!" The Apprentice yelled as he and the Gardener began to run away from the Swordsman's swinging sword. The four women chuckled as they saw the comical scene before them. Then they heard a high-pitched sequel as they saw in a corner the Blind Aid tackle the Forester and kiss him on the lips. Many of the other staff members of the castle saw this and "awed" at it.

Soon however all the noblemen began to notice the young woman that stood in the doorway that lead to the dining room. All eating ceased as everyone looked at the awkwardly standing Princess, flanked by her three guards.

"And here's the guest of honor." The Prince exclaimed as he appeared. "Everyone welcome my dearest sister!" Loud applause was heard as well as many of the noblemen began to take out their gifts.

"If any of you men (OCTOPI EVERY ONE OF THEM!) Would wish to preform your talent or gift please do so now." The Prince said as he seated his sister in a chair. Soon all the noblemen began to walk up to the Princess and present their gifts and talents. For almost three hours the Princess had to endure flirty men, extravagant gifts, and a wide range of talents that were decent to mediocre. Meanwhile in another room the Servant, Apprentice, Musician, Forester, Blind Aid, Royal Advisor, Swordsman, Madam of the Castle, Gardener, and Falconer gathered around a table.

"Marie do you have the Piano ready?" The Apprentice asked. The Musician nodded then turned to the Swordsman.

"Kanda are you ready to make sure no tries to interrupt?" The Swordsman grunted. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Don't worry, if anything Segador and I can hold off the nobles. Most of them don't even look like they can fight at all." The Falconer said.

"Krory do you have it?" The Servant asked.

"Yup. Here you go Allen." The Gardener said handing Allen a small box. "Cross gave it to me before he left. Saying "You'll need it if you ever get the balls to actually do it." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Miranda are the maids ready?" The Forester asked.

"Yes. This time I won't mess up!" The Madam of the House said triumphantly.

"I'll make sure Lenalee stays no matter what." The Blind Aid said as she held onto the Forester's arm tighter.

"Then I guess we're ready." The Apprentice breathed.

"Try not mess up." An old voice said from the shadows. Everyone turned to see the Scribe and the Librarian.

"Gramps? I thought you didn't like emotional matter!" The Apprentice asked.

"I don't!" The Librarian yelled. "Link and I thought it would be a nice moment to record into history."

"Yes. It would be a good memory for them to relive." The Scribe said as he quickly wrote on the parchment he brought with him.

"Then let's do this!" The Apprentice shouted in glee.

The Princess was starting to get bored with the gifts and rudimentary talents the Noblemen brought to her. Eventually the last one came up to her. He was a regal looking man with long tousled hair and dark almost ash gray skin. He wore a dapper suit and looked very regal and handsome. At first Lenalee was blushing with such a handsome person in front of her. Then the Noah kissed her hand and she blushed more out of shame rather than embarrassment.

_What is this __Hùn zhàng_ {1} _think he's doing!_ The Princess thought vehemently. Luckily her three guards sprang into action as one had her wrist blades on his neck, one had his arms wrapped in chains, and another held him up by neck. While many of the other nobles kissed the Princess' hand, many of them did it briefly. This man did it longer and caused the Princess discomfort.

"No touchy touchy." The Former Thief taunted. The Noah sweat dropped.

"I come here as to represent for my father the Millennium Earl." The Noah chuckled nervously. The Princess glared at the Noah. The Earl was known in the Black Order as a man who had vast amount of political support and was almost as powerful the Black Order family. The guards looked at their Princess for guidance.

"Let him go." The Princess sighed as the guards let the Noah go. The Noah breathed a bit more before presenting his gift to the Princess. He cupped his hands together before opening them again to release a large swarm of beautiful butterfly's. The Princess was in awe at such beauty before the Noah sat down. While she might've been enthralled by the man's performance, she still didn't like him.

"Is there anyone else who would like to try and win my sister's hand in marriage?" The Prince asked desperately hoping some one would come up. He didn't like anyone of the suitors that came today. No one else came. He sighed sadly. "It's time Lenalee." The Prince sighed before bursting into tears, luckily the Royal Advisor arrived and pulled the Prince away.

"It's time to pick Princess!" A noble shouted.

"Uh." Lenalee hesitated. The Blind Aid appeared next to her and smiled.

"Don't worry Lenalee just calm down." She said gently.

"Pick! Pick! Pick!" The nobles chanted as Lenalee tried to desperately to pick one.

"I-I-I choose-" Lenalee started but stopped when a loud "caw" erupted from the back of the room. "Damon?" The Princess questioned when she saw the Falconer holding his large bird.

"We still have one more suitor!" The Falconer exclaimed before the Swordsman appeared and cut the curtains that were covering an area of the room. When they fell they revealed the Servant. However instead of his usual uniform, he wore a white coat with a mask over his face. In front of him was a large grand piano. The Nobles all tried to interrupt the Servant, but the Swordsman, Forester, Falconer, Musician, and Gardener all held them back. Then the Servant began to play.

{Link to Songs: watch?v=- LfEz35E1y4 and www. youtube watch?v= dmzZrj-cLSc }

Soon everyone was enthralled by the Servant's song. All the Nobles began to stop pushing against the 5 men and instead began to listen to the songs the Servant played. The Princess was silent as she listened to the sad song the Servant played. The Blind Aid gently pushed her forward. Her guards standing next to her. Each of them making sure none of Noble's noticed her. The Servant's careful fingers began to press each of the piano's keys with such care it was like he was trying not to break eggshells. But when he did, each chord he struck resonate in the entire room and put tears to the Princess' eyes. When he was finally done he turned to the Princess who was standing behind him. From his pocket he pulled out a small velvet box and bent down on one knee. He opened it up to reveal a simple gold band with a small diamond in it. So simple, but so perfect in the Princess' eyes.

"Lenalee. Will you marry me?" The Servant asked. The entire was silent as they waited for the Princess' response. One second passed. Then another before the Princess tackled the Servant in a hug and placed her lips on his.

"Yes! Yes!" She cried as she kissed the Servant. The entire castle staff cheered at he union between the Princess and Servant. Soon the Princess and Servant had a large wedding. They lived on as the King and Queen of the Black Order and lived happily ever after. The End.

* * *

***Sniffles* It's so beautiful! I hope you all understand why I couldn't update as much. And I hope this satisfies everyone's want for a new chapter. Anyway Counterpart is still going to be updated and soon. I just need to find my groove again. Till then, see you all later!**

**{1} = I wouldn't be a Nefas story without a little swearing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. Haku is owned by Desirae Iceton, Victoria is owned by WouldBeExorcist, Damon is owned by TonyRocks345, Reena is owned by ReenaKanda, and Kori is owned by Alice Nyte. I however own Segador in this story.**


End file.
